Turn Up the Music
by Alexmen
Summary: When the Wasabi Warrior, a famous band, comes live to Seaford, Kim's life will never be the same. There will be danger, mysteries and maybe…love. AU


_**A/N: **__Hey guys :) This is my new story. I had this idea, when I was writing my other story, Swapper. _

_This is AU, so the characters don't have the same role as in the show._

_I hope you'll like it :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kickin'It. The only thing I own is the plot._

_**Turn Up the Music**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A Year Ago…**_

Kim Crawford stood in the middle of the airport entrance, her skateboard in hand, and looked around trying to find the familiar face of her best friends, without success. The room was so crowded, that she couldn't see much. Tons of people were walking around with their bags, eager to go home and some others were waiting in line to get their tickets verified.

She looked at the flight panel to see if her friends' plane was still there. It was and it wasn't leaving until 10 am, which was in about an hour. She walked around a bit and wondered, _if I was a guy and I was stuck in an airport, where would I go? _Immediately, she figured out where the guys were and started walking in the direction of the food court.

Minutes later, she was there. She looked around and… no sign of the guys. Kim groaned. She had been certain that they would be there. These guys couldn't stay an hour without eating. One time, they had been so hungry, that they had eaten the whole batch of cookies that she had made for a fundraising at school. All the fifty cookies! She smiled at the memory. After that, she had totally kicked their bu –

"Kim?" she heard a voice call from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but… What are you doing here?"

She turned around and saw Jack Brewer, her most loyal friend, sitting at a four place table near her. He was looking at her with confused beautiful brown eyes, which was kind of a normal reaction, due to the fact that she wasn't supposed to be here. She smiled seeing that she had been right. They were at the food court. Ha! She knows her boys well!

Kim walked to him and sat down on the chair opposite him. "Hey Jack" She greeted him. "Can't I come to say goodbye to my best friends?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not really." He said. "Didn't your mom forbid you to come?"

She smiled. "Some rules are made to be broken."

Jack smiled back. "So, how did you get away?"

Before she could answer, Jerry Martinez, another of her friend, came to their table and said "Yo, Jack! I got us burgers! They smell awesome" he said the last word in a sing song voice.

Jack cleared his throat. "That's nice, Jerry, but, look who's here." he pointed Kim with his index finger.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Kim." He told her not really paying attention, too busy at going back to their initial subject. He sat down on the seat next to her. "I bought two double cheeseburgers, with fries and two bags of chips. I also bought you the drink you wanted and…" he drifted of and suddenly seemed to _really_ notice Kim. "Kim? What are you doing here? I thought your mom told you not to come."

She nodded. "She did. I just didn't listen to her."

Jerry gave her his signature smirk. "I see I've started to rub off on you. You're becoming a lot of trouble."

Kim rolled her eyes. "As if. The only thing you're rubbing off on me is your smell." She gave him a push, trying to move him away from her and then pinched her nose. "Seriously, Jerry, when's the last time you showered?"

Jerry frowned and touched his chin with his index, thinking. Kim sighed. When you have to think about when you last showered, that's a bad sign.

He shrugged. "About last month, I think."

Kim grimaced. "Eww!" She gave him another push. This time it was stronger that the last one, so Jerry fell on the ground. "Don't sit next to me!" she yelled at him, glaring.

The Latino frowned. "Well, where am I supposed to sit then?" he looked at Jack and smiled. "Jack, can I –"

"No way." Jack interrupted him.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jerry screamed, so loud that people turn to look at him.

"Sorry." Both Kim and Jack apologized. The people all turned back to their previous conversation.

As if nothing had happen, Jerry continued talking. "I knew Kim was mean," that earned him a dirty look from mentioned girl. "but, you, Jack, I had expected better from you. You disappointed me." He finished with a pout.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Jerry."

"Yeah. Shut up, Jerry!" said Rudy, the older of all her friends, who had just arrived at their table, a tray containing some exotic foods, in his hand. "Wait. Why is he supposed to shut up?" he added looking at Jack, frowning.

"Because he's being an idiot" Kim answered. "Like always." she added.

"Hey!" Jerry protested.

"Ok. Thanks, Kim. " Rudy said smiling at her.

_Wait for it_, Kim thought. _1, 2, 3…_

"Wait a minute! Kim?" He yelled.

Again people looked at them. "Sorry!" Both Kim and Jack apologized for the second time, that day, for something that they didn't even do.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy added.

"Why are you, guys, all asking this? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kim pouted.

"Of course, we are Kimmy" Jack said. "I told you that earlier. I'm really glad to see you." He nudged her leg with his.

It took all her willpower not to spring in full blush at the gesture. Even the slightest touch, could bring sparks to her entire body. And if you added up that smile, which made her weak in the knee… Well, it was really hard not to turn red. Of course, he was her best friend, so he didn't know the effect he had on her.

"Not that watching you two flirt isn't fun to watch, but, can I know what Kim is doing here?" said Milton, her nerdy friend, who had just arrived.

This time it was too much for Kim. A red color came to her face. "Shut Up." She said glaring at him, which wasn't really effective due to the blush on her face.

Jack, him, just rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, Kim disobeyed her mother, to tell us goodbye."

Milton gasped. "How'd you got away? Your mom is even more protective then my dad. And that's saying something."

"That's what we're all wondering." Jerry said.

"Well, now that you're all here, I can explain." Kim told them.

Milton sat next to her on the bench and Rudy sat next to Jack. Jerry him, took a chair at a table nearby and placed it on the extremity of the table and sat down.

"Its pretty simple." she said, once everyone was comfortable. "I told my mom I was going over at Lindsay's to study for our math test. I then called Lindsay and told her to pretend I was there, if my mom called."

"But how'd you got here? You walked?" Rudy asked.

"Of course not!" Kim rolled her eyes. "It would have been way to long."

"Then how'd you do it?" Milton asked.

"You, guys, remember Jordan?" she asked.

"Isn't he your neighbour?" Milton asked. "The one who asked us to play at his party?"

"Oh yeah!" Jerry exclaimed. "I remember him! He's the guy who had a crush on Kim."

Mentioned girl frowned. "Did not."

"Yeah, he did." Jack said, his body suddenly still. "He wouldn't stop checking you out and flirting with you."

"Is Little-Jackie jealous of Jordan?" Jerry said in baby voice.

"Sure seems like it." Rudy added

"Why would I be jealous of a Jerk like him?" Jack frowned. "I only think Kim deserve someone better than that."

"Someone like you?" Jerry asked with fake innocence. Rudy gave him a high-five.

Kim stopped breathing. Could it be true? Maybe Jack liked her too. Maybe they could go out together. She mentally slapped herself. He probably was just being nice. She shouldn't get her hope too high.

Jack glared at Jerry and was about to retort something, but Kim talked before he could. "First, I'm sure Jordan doesn't like me. Second, Jack isn't jealous. Third, Jordan's not a jerk. He's quite nice. He's the one who brought me here. He's even waiting in the car, for me, at the moment we speak. "

Rudy snorted. "And you say he doesn't have a crush on you?"

"I would never do something like that for a girl I didn't like." Jerry said.

"Well, I'm his friend. Are you saying you wouldn't do that for your friend?" Kim asked them.

Both Jerry and Rudy shook their head.

She pouted. "Not even for me?"

They shook their head, again.

She rolled my eyes. "Gee, guys, I'm so happy to have friends like you." I then turned to look at Jack and Milton. "What about you guys? Would you give me a ride and wait for me?"

Jack was the first to answer. "Of course, I would, Kimmy. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

She couldn't help smiling sadly. What he had said was pretty sweet. The only thing was the word best friend. Kim didn't mind being his best friend. She just hoped that they would become more someday, and being reminded that he only considered her that hurt.

"And for the record, Kim, I would, but only if it was for a good reason." Milton answered.

She smiled. "See? It's normal that Jordan gave me a lift. He's my friend and it was a good reason. Milton would have done the same thing. Does that mean that he has a crush on me?"

The others stayed silent.

"Well, now that this is clear, can we just start talking about the good moments we had together?" Kim asked.

Suddenly all the guys had a sad expression on their face, probably remembering that she wasn't coming with them.

"Hey!" Kim told them. "It's not the time to be sad. It's the time to have fun! Who's got a story?"

They each took a turn telling the other stories of stupid things that had happen to them. They were all laughing and smiling.

Well, that was until they heard a voice on a speaker telling them that the flight of the guys would leave soon. They stopped laughing and all looked at Kim.

"We're not forced to go." Jack told her. "If you want us to stay we will."

The other guys nodded.

Kim was really touched by the gesture. They would do that for her? She suddenly felt a huge hole formed in her stomac. Her best friends were leaving her. With whom would she talk, laugh and play? She had the urge to fall on her knees and plead them to stay with her. But she didn't. First that would be selfish and second that would be weak. "Of course, I'd like you to stay." She told them. "But it's your dream. You have to go."

"But Kim!" Milton protested. "It was your dream, too!"

She nodded. "Yes. But I can't go. You guys can. You have to do it. You deserve it."

"But…" Jerry said.

"No but. You guys go. That's all." she told them a smile on her face.

"You're sure?" Rudy asked.

Tears threatened to fall form Kim's eyes, but she pushed them away. Kim Crawford does not cry. She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Ok." Milton said.

They all stood in silence, knowing what to do, but not really wanting to do it.

After a minute or so, Jerry said. "I guess, we should…" he trailed of.

"Go." Milton said. "Yes we should, if we don't want to miss our plane."

Still in silence, they all got up.

Jack extended his arm in front of him. "Wasabi?" he said.

They all brought their hand on top of each other, smiling. "Wasabi!" They echoed throwing their hands in the air.

Their smile vanished from their face.

"Bye, Kim." Jerry, Milton and Rudy said each their turn, before turning around.

"Aren't you, guys, forgetting something?" Kim said while opening her arms.

They all came and hugged each other in a group hug.

When they moved away, Jerry said "We'll miss you, Kimmy."

She punched him on the shoulder and he whined. "Why'd you do that?"

"Don't call me Kimmy." She told him glaring.

"But why do you let Jack call you that?" he asked.

She kept the _It's different_, from coming out, it would only get her teased and instead said "Shut up." Which wasn't really much better.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

Kim hugged them again, this time separately. First Milton, then Jerry and then Rudy. Each one of them turned around, before walking away, once they got their hug.

She thought she heard Jerry crying, but couldn't be sure.

Once she went to Jack, he told her "I don't wanna leave you alone. I'm staying"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. The guys need you. "

He frowned at her. "And you don't?"

She hugged him. "Of course I do Jack. They just do more than me." She stayed a moment here in his arms, trying to remember the feeling, because she knew she wouldn't hug him in a while. "Just call me when you're there, ok?" I told him, while puling away from his embrace.

"I will, promise." He told her. "I'll miss you, so much."

"I'll miss you too." She told him. It took all her strength not to cry. "Bye." She waved, before turning around.

_You're just gonna leave? This is the last chance to tell him how you feel, and you're just leaving? _

Before she could really realize what she was doing, Kim turned around and ran toward him. She got up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

She suddenly widened her eyes and pulled away. Jack was staring at her in shock. What had she done?

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm just gonna go. Good luck for the tour."

She turned around again and started walking away.

"Kim!" Jack yelled. "Kim, wait!"

But she didn't. She dropped her skateboard on the ground and start skating away from him toward the exit, not thinking for a moment that this would be the last time they would talk to each other in a long time.

_**A/N: **__Done! Did you guys like it? _

_For those who read Swapper, I just wanted to apologize for not updating. I just had this idea and I couldn't continue the other story, until I wrote this. Did you guys like this one or Swapper better?_

_If you didn't read it and you liked this one, maybe you should :) _

_Review!_


End file.
